The Emperor's Formula (2006)
Sound Effects Used * DEE BRADLEY BAKER'S VOCAL EFFECTS * HOMER'S BURP * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 * Hollywoodedge, Eagle Bald Chirps Cal AT082601 * Hollywoodedge, 35mm Still Camera 3 El PE178901 * Hollywoodedge, Huge Interior CrowdA PE140701 * Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073601 * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 * Hollywoodedge, Man Being Tortured Y CRT028901 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053503 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Interior Crow PE141701 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 * Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 * SKYWALKER BIG METAL SQUEAKING 01 * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG SHARK BITE * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS * Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG CORK POP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG * Sound Ideas, CROWD, PANIC - TEEN PANIC CROWD * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once when Elizabella and Cronkite begin falling under a snow cloud. This is the seventh Paramount film to use that sound effect.) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT, * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 02 * Sound Ideas, WOLF - HOWLING: RECEIVES ANSWER FROM OTHER WOLVES IN B/G, ANIMAL, WOLVES * TARZAN YELL * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT, * Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE * WILHELM SCREAM Audio Samples Also See * The Penguin and Me (2005) * The Penguin and the Evil Blue Mater (2008) * The Penguin and the Looney Tunes (2012) * The Seals and Me (2014) * Brian and Junior: The Movie (2004) * Brian and the Rise of Snow Queen (2000) * The Total Drama Adventures * The Adventures of Brian and Junior * A Christmas Caper (2014) * The Penguin's Beach Bash (2014) Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:2006 Started Category:2006 Ended Category:Movies That Use Pottery Drop Break Category:Movies That Use CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:2000s Movies